Kara no Kokoro o terasu mono wa nani
by FullMoonie
Summary: Cuando su madre le prometió que había sido cosa de una sola vez y que jamá volvería engañar a su marido, Harvey de verdad creyó que era el final del asunto. No esperaba que un año después sus padres metieran su su casa al hijo de amante.
1. Prólogo

**Kara no Kokoro o terasu mono wa nani**

_("¿Qué puede iluminar un corazón vacío?")_

Pareja: Harvey/Mike, Harvey/Scottie, Harvey/Donna, Harvey/Ofc, Mike/Omc, Mike/

Warnings: NO incesto, dinámicas familiares no muy tradicionales, divorcio/Separaciones, infidelidad, custodia de menores, drogas, underage...

Resumen: _Cuando su madre le prometió que había sido cosa de una sola vez y que jamá volvería engañar a su marido, Harvey de verdad creyó que era el final del asunto. No esperaba que un año después sus padres metieran al bebe del amante en su casa._

Dissclaimer: NO me pertenecen los personajes de Suits, no gano nada nadita de nada con esto.

 **Prólogo**

 _ **20 de Diciembre de 1990  
**_

Fue un día de invierno. Uno de esos extraños días en los que las calles están completamente nevadas, los coches ligeramente cubiertos con un manto blanco, el quitanieves despejando la carretera, pero en el cielo no hay ni una sola nube sino que es de ese tono intenso de azul celeste que casi duele mirarlo y el sol brillaba con rabiosa furia.

Podría haber sido un día más de esa época del año. De ese año. De ese mes. Sin embargo, ese fue el segundo peor día de la vida de Harvey Specter.

Lo curioso es que su primer peor día y el segundo estaban intrínsecamente conectados y ambos fueron totalmente inesperados. Quizá eso forme parte de lo que los haya hecho alcanzar la categoría de "peor día," ya que Harvey no vio llegar el golpe. Sus amigos siempre habían envidiado la relación entre sus padres y es que, mientras casi todos los demás matrimonios acababan, más tarde o más temprano en divorcio, el Señor y la Señora Specter no parecían un día menos enamorados que durante su primer mes de noviazgo. No había gritos, ni reproches, ni una palabra con un tono distinto. Había muchos abrazos, canciones de buenos días de su padre para su madre, besos y tostadas especiales como recompensa…

Por eso, cuando a los 12 años Harvey tras una práctica de Beisbol que acabo un poco antes, debido a una urgencia familiar del entrenador y a que él no quiso quedarse a jugar un poco más, regresó una hora antes a su casa, sólo para encontrarse a su madre con el que era el mejor amigo de su padre, Eric Ross. Ella prometió que había solo esa vez, un error. Ella porometió que no ocurriría nunca más. Harvey prometió guardar el secreto y se prometió no perdonarla jamás.

El tiempo fue pasando y aunque Harvey no lo olvidó, le fue resultando cada vez más fácil fingir que no lo recordaba. Claro, hasta que un año después un señor ataviado con un traje caro tocó el timbre de su casa y entró invitado por sus padres, quienes desconocían que aquello era el principio del fin.

Aparentemente, por lo que pudo escuchar a escondidas, la esposa de Eric Ross había dado a luz antes de tiempo, al bebe que estaban esperando. La impresión de descubrir que su esposo llevaba años siéndole infiel había provocado que se adelantara la fecha de dar a luz, así como contribuido a una depresión postparto. La mujer no quería ver al bebé. Cada vez que alguien se lo acercaba intentaba agredirlo y la sola mención del pequeño, la enfurecía, lanzaba cosas e insultaba al recién nacido aunque este no estuviera presente. Así, durante casi siete meses y lejos de disminuis, la pobre mujer empeoraba cada día.

Eric Ross, el marido infiel, no lo había soportado más, había cogido sus cosas, dejando atrás a su esposa y a su bebe y se había marchado. Debido a que sólo existía un familiar, una señora mayor, la abuela materna del niño y que la misma tenía sus manos ocupadas en cuidar a su hija, no quedaba nadie para hacerse cargo del pequeño, salvo los que Eric Ross había nombrado tutores legales: Gordon y Ellen Specter.

Por supuesto sus padres no se lo pensaron y aceptaron cuidar del bebé.

Así fue como transcurrió el segundo peor día en la vida de Harvey Specter. Descubriendo que su madre le había mentido en lo que a su amante se refería, pues no había sido cosa de una sola vez y sabiendo que el hijo de aquel hombre iba a estar en su misma casa, como un hermanito más, según le explicó Gordon a Marcus y a él.

El bebe no se hizo esperar y al mediodía del día siguiente su padre empujaba un carrito en la casa.

\- Venid Harvey, Marcus…. Os presento a Michael Ross.- Unos ojos azules intensos parpadearon unos instantes antes de volverse a cerrar y dormir.

En su segundo peor día, Harvey se prometió que jamás querría a ese bebe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 de 12**

 _ **"**_ ** _Enero_** **"**

 _ **06 de Enero de 1995**_

No le gustan las Navidades, primero porque él no es ya ningún crío, ¡tiene casi diecisiete por el amor de dios! Segundo por que el invierno en general le trae malos recuerdos.

Normalmente, para Marcus y Gordon parece ser todo lo contrario: les fascina todo sobre esa época. Su hermano quizá sea el que tenga más motivos para disfrutarlo. En esa misma época, a raíz de una escena de celos que montara Marcus varios años atrás, una con el potencial de destrucción de Kingkong, arrasando con el árbol de navidad, los regalos, la totalidad de las figuras de cristal que decoraban la mesa auxiliar del salón y la guitarra de Harvey. La causa no había sido otra que Michael Ross y su primera navidad con ellos.

Gordon llevados por la compasión y Ellen por la culpa, habían comprado un montón de regalos para el recién llegado. Siendo objetivos, Harvey admitía que eran todo cosas de primera necesidad para el mocoso: ropa, baberos, biberones, algún sonajero… Nada esplendoroso o glamuroso, pero si era verdad que había un gran número de paquetes envueltos a nombre de Mike, mientras que para Marcus y él mismo había una décima parte.

Por supuesto, años después él podía admitir lo injustos que fueron. Una vez la pataleta había finalizado, Marcus, como castigo impuesto por su padre, estaba encerrado en su habitación para que pensara sobre su comportamiento. Harvey y sus padres se quedaron recogiendo el salón mientras Michael dormía ajeno a todo. Entre todo lo que encontró Harvey fue el portátil que había pedido, el juego de pc por el que llevaba meses suplicando, un guante nuevo de béisbol, un juguete simulador de pistolas para Marcus, una batería completa y muy real también para su hermano… Nada barato, nada que no desearan...Y si comparaba el dinero que se habían gastado en unos y otros… Michael era el que salía perdiendo.

El resultado de aquel evento fue que ni dos semanas después de la nueva incorporación al hogar existía una división en la familia. Su madre había optado por ignorar en lo máximo posible al bebe, de la misma manera que hacían Marcus y Harvey. Solo lo cuidaba Gordon, siendo este quien se ocupaba de todo lo que Michael implicaba.

Así había sido durante los cinco años que llevaba el mocoso viviendo en la casa.

Al principio, Michael, o como a su padre le gustaba llamarle "Mike," bobo como solo un bebe puede serlo, gateaba persiguiendo a Marcus o a él, como queriendo jugar con ellos. La segunda vez que Marcus le abofeteó no volvió a buscarle. Harvey estuvo un mes sin hablar con Marcus a causa de esto. Una cosa era no querer saber nada del mocoso y otra era levantarle la mano.

Por lo que a él respecta, Mike sólo era una mascota no deseada en la casa, a la cuál él tenía una alergia severa que le obligaba a desaparecer de las habitaciones en las que el bicho estuviera. Si Gordon se entristecía por su rechazo y ponía una expresión de decepción en su cara, él prefería centrarse en el Beisbol e ignorar todo lo demás. A fin de cuentas lo único verdaderamente importante era mantener su beca para poder irse el próximo año muy lejos de la casa.

* * *

 _\- Harvey por favor, sólo necesito que lo cuides un rato mientras voy a grabar en la discográfica.- Recuerda a su padre le había rogado al año de Mike vivir con ellos.- Vamos retrasados y él se porta bien, pero no es lugar para un niño de año y medio._

 _\- No es mi problema.- Además, no es legal dejar a un niño de catorce encargado de un bebe y otro niño de ocho años, ¿no?- No quiero a esa cosa cerca mía._

 _\- No es una cosa Harvey, es un bebe.- Gordon suspiro, cambiando de posición para hacer eructar al más pequeño.- No deberías guardar tanto rencor contra nadie y menos con quien no ha tenido tiempo de hacerte mal._

 _\- QUE. NO. ME. IMPORTA._

 _\- ¡Harvey! Basta. Te vas a hacer cargo de Mike.- Antes de que él pudiera decir nada más añadió.- Mientras vivas en este techo asumirás responsabilidades y cuidar de tus hermanos es una de ellas._

 _Dos horas después, Gordon Specter se marchó dejando a cargo a su furioso hijo adolescente._

 _Tres horas más tarde tuvo que adelantar su regreso al recibir una llamada aterradora. Michael se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y no paraba de llorar. Resultó en un golpe con un chichón para e bebé y que Gordon no volviese a pedirle a Harvey que lo cuidara nunca más. Nadie le preguntó a él cómo había ocurrido el accidente y probablemente era lo mejor, porque no sabía cómo explicar que si, era su culpa, por que en unas pocas horas Mike le había sonreído, agarrado un dedo con su manita, dado un tirón de pelos y abrazado con toda la fuerza que alguien a esa edad podría tener y eso, sólo eso, había sido suficiente para hacerle sonreír a él también como hacía mucho que no lo hacía estando en esa casa… Su hermano, quien había presenciado todo esto, en el momento en que fue a buscar un pañal, aprovecho para acercarse al más pequeño y, seguramente al intentar cogerlo, había resultado en la cabeza de Mike golpeándose contra la mesa._

 _Pero Harvey no mencionó nada de esto a sus padres y jamás volvió a cuidar a Michael._

* * *

En general, era muy fácil hacer como que no había problemas de ningún tipo en casa. De las 24 horas del día, 15 estaba fuera, bien en el colegio, bien entrenando y cuando no era ninguna de las dos cosas estaba con sus amigos o su medio novia.

Su madre casi nunca estaba en casa, lo cual era otra cosa en la que prefería no pensar. Ella siempre salía arreglada por las mañanas y volvía por la noche...o varios días después con la misma ropa. Si Gordon no decía nada, él tampoco iba a mencionar lo que era evidente. ¿Y qué si su madre había vuelto a romper otra promesa? Tampoco es como si formara parte de su vida.

Por quien si lo sentía era por su hermano pequeño. Entre todo el caos quedaba olvidado, relegado a ser el del medio, aun con sólo un hermano. Una madre ausente, un padre dedicado por entero al bebe de otro y él, que nunca estaba.

Harvey recuerda unos meses atrás, cuando Michael cumplió cuatro años. No hubo tarta ni fiesta de cumpleaños y si Gordon, que era el único en regalarle algo, le compró un detalle Harvey jamás lo vio. Lo que si recuerda es que una señora mayor, la abuela materna les hizo una visita.

* * *

P _arecía una mujer encantadora. Entro con ese olor típico de la gente mayo, el pelo en media melena y una de las expresiones más afables y tristes que él hubiera visto. Abrazo a su nieto por lo que pareció una eternidad y cuando por fin acabo el abrazo Gordon le digo que tenían que hablar._

 _\- Mike puedes quedarte si quieres, ¿vale?.- El aludido pareció pensarlo un poco, debió de decidir quedarse porque se sentó en el suelo en medio de los dos sofás ocupados por los adultos, cogió un libro y lo abrió. Su padre miro de soslayo hacia donde Harvey se encontraba haciendo sus deberos, pero no digo nada al respecto._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? No me has querido comentar nada por teléfono y me tienes preocupada._

 _\- No es nada malo.- Empezó a hablar tranquilamente.- Me han llamado del colegio de Mike para hacerle unos test…- Harvey recuerda que al escuchar eso pensó que lo único que les faltaba es que el mocoso estuviera tan mal de la cabeza como la loca de su madre.- Hace dos días hemos hablado con el director sobre los resultados, ¿verdad Mike?- Él levanto la cabeza de libro y antes de decir nada miro directamente a Harvey, quien aparto la mirada. Por algún motivo nunca era capaz de mirarle a los ojos directamente._

 _\- No quiero._

 _-Mike…- Empezó a hablar su padre antes de que le volviera interrumpir._

 _\- El director y la logopeda creen que deberían adelantarme varios cursos, pero yo no quiero. He leído que no es bueno para el desarrollo socio afectivo… Además mis amigos están en esa clase. Todos los demás, ya piensan que soy el "raro," tienen miedo de hablarme o de mirarme.- Harvey trago saliva con dificultad al oírle decir eso.. ¿y desde cuándo el enano ese hablaba tan bien?.- No va a mejorar si me cambian de curso._

 _\- Pero Mike te aburres en clase._

 _\- No mucho. Prefiero continuar en este curso, por favor. Siempre puedo optar por saltarme alguno más adelante. La has hecho venir para que ella me haga cambiar de opinión… No me gusta eso y no cambiaré de opinión.- Probablemente esa era la vez que más había escuchado hablar a Michael. Si lo pensaba bien, sólo habían sido monosílabos lo que el crío soltaba cuando él estaba cerca._

 _\- Si Michael dice que no quiere, creo que está bien probar a su manera durante un tiempo.- La anciana olvidada de la habitación habla con dulzura.- Estoy segura de que tu madre también opinará lo mismo._

 _Con eso último los dos adultos entablaron una conversación centrada en el proceso de recuperación de Susan Ross, la música de Gordon y alguna anécdota suelta de la juventud de la propia señora. Al parecer es Harvey el único que ve la expresión dolorosa que se adueña de los infantiles rasgos._

* * *

Pero claro, la cosa no había acabado con eso. Marcus y Ellen se habían enterado y montado en cólera, pues en su cabeza todo aquello no era más que una forma más de llamar la atención por parte del pequeño. La discusión alcanzo tal nivel que algunos vecinos llamaron alertando a la policía.

Tras lograr que los uniformados se marcharan tranquilos, fue su padre quien cogiendo una chaqueta nada más se marchó de la casa, dejando detrás incluso a Mike, en medio de dos fieras que querían destrozarlo y sin nadie que le ayudase.

Harvey lo escuchó todo en silencio, cada grito, cada excusa para la policía, el silencio que siguió cuando Gordon se marchó dando un portazo, un golpe extraño y el primer grito de Mike seguido por otro golpe y pasos subiendo las escaleras. Él se había quedado paralizado. Nunca le había escuchado gritar y mira que Marcus le insultaba, destrozaba los libros y su ropa. Jamás el enano se quejo, mucho menos levantar la voz. Con mucha vergüenza admitirá que solo se movió cuando Mike abrió la puerta de su cuarto entro rápidamente y la cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Michael?- Él. En su cuarto. Hum… Eso era nuevo.

\- Por favor.- La voz del menor tembló agarrando la puerta con toda sus fuerzas, como si así pudiese impedir que entrase alguien, pero obviamente su madre la abrió sin ningún problema y el niño aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo.- No he hecho nada.

\- Mamá...- Harvey empezó a hablar, aun sin saber qué iba a decir realmente. No pudo averiguar que hubiera dicho porque ella levanto una pierna y sin darle tiempo a nada le dio una patada al pequeño aun en el piso.

\- Maldito monstruo… ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI ESTÁ SERÍA AUN MI FAMILIA!- Ellen alzó la mano con la palma abierta, pero esta vez, en lugar de un niño de cuatro años se encontró con su hijo de dieciséis enfrente de ella.

\- Coge tus cosas y vete.

Nunca en sus pocos años de vida le había hablado a nadie con tanto odio como a ella. Jamás. Él podía no querer a ese mocoso, pero no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiese una mano encima. Por encima de su cadáver.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿TE VAS A PONER DE SU PARTE? ¿¡DE SU PARTE!?

\- Tus cosas. Ya.- Apretó los puños con fuerza para no retroceder en sus palabras.- Y cuando vuelva papa se lo voy a contar todo… Él tampoco te va a querer aquí… Y por todo quiero decir TODO madre.- No pensaba callarse nada, ¿para qué? Ella ya había roto su promesa, no había motivo alguno para que el mantuviera el secreto. Durante un minuto entero ella le miro con veneno en los ojos, luego salió del cuarto y se metió en el dormitorio principal. Volvió a salir al cabo de unos diez minutos con una maleta y el rostro lleno de rabia.

Hasta que no escucharon salir por la puerta principal ninguno se movió. Marcus parecía petrificado en lo alto de la escalera, con el rostro confuso fijo en su hermano mayo. Él también se sentía paralizado, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de no reaccionar.

\- Marcus ven.- De forma autónoma obedeció hasta entrar en el cuarto y sólo se detuvo cuando vio la bola en la que se había convertido el más pequeño de los habitantes de la casa. Harvey no podía decir si lo que veía en la cara de su hermano era culpa, odio o qué.- Siéntate en la cama.- Tras ver como volvía a obedecer sin poner objeciones, se giró para ver al otro niño.

Michael temblaba en el suelo, meciéndose como si el movimiento repetido y rítmico lo tranquilizara. Avanzó los dos pasos que les separaban, pero cuando Mike le sintió acercarse retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor.

\- Michael no voy a hacerte nada. Necesito ver si estás herido.- Se agacho hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo frente al pequeño que levantó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y empezó a mirar nervioso entre Marcus y él.- Te prometo que nadie más va a volver a pegarte, ¿vale? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.- _O casi siempre,_ pero ajeno a ese último pensamiento el niño asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, ¿dónde te duele?

Afortunadamente no hubo nada roto, un gran morado en la espalda y otro en la cara con una gran inflamación, pero nada roto… Nada salvo el corazón de su padre cuando regresó esa noche y Harvey le contó todo lo ocurrido desde años atrás hasta ese mismo día.

De eso hacia dos meses.

Gordon estaba ahora sumido en una depresión que curaba sumergiéndose en porros y su música. Dejando a Harvey para ocuparse de la casa y los dos niños.

Dentro de todo lo malo que estaba resultando la situación, Marcus y Michael parecían haber entablado un pacto de paz basado en ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo y colaborar juntos cuando era necesario, lo que facilitaba mucho las labores de la casa para Harvey. Si todo continuaba así y su padre superaba ese bache, él podría marcharse a la universidad en unos siete meses estando tranquilo.

Nada dura mucho… Ese día de reyes Ellen regresó a la casa, como si el regalo que Marcus llevaba pidiendo a los reyes magos se hubiera cumplido. Vino cargada de disculpas, arrepentimientos y promesas. Gordon y Marcus la creyeron. Harvey sabía mejor y Mike… Era demasiado listo para dejarse estafar.

Harvey volvió a prometerse otra cosa: no dejaría que nada volviera a hacerle daño a ese niño.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 de 12**

" **Febrero"**

 _ **14 de Febrero de 1996**_

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De** : MikeRoss

 **Asunto** : Me aburro

Hola Harvey!

Pues eso me aburro. Cuéntame algo, por fa, por fa por fa , por fa.

Saludos desde el aula de informática,

 _Mike Ross._

* * *

.

Sonríe leyendo en el móvil el nuevo correo del monstruito, lo puso en silencio y lo guardó. Ya le responderá cuando acabe la clase.

\- ¿Tú hermano? ¿Tu novia?- Louis, el compañero de clase más raro de la historia de los compañeros de clase más raros, quien parecía tener cierto apego por él o por meterse con él. Aun habiendo pasado cinco meses no podría descifrar qué intenciones tiene. Lo dicho, muy raro.

\- No es asunto tuyo.- Le sonríe sentándose en última fila de la clase: Historia del derecho Constitucional I. Tan interesante como suena así es cómo es. La asignatura incluye su propio profesor con más de cien años de experiencia impartiendo clases.

No ha transcurrido media hora de iniciada la lección, cuando decide que o hace algo o se dormirá. Sacando el móvil, bajo la curiosa mirada de Louis, lo abre y empieza a escribir.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De:** HSpecter

 **Asunto:** Me aburro 2

Te entiendo.

 _Harvey Specter._

* * *

 _._

 _-...odiaban la Constitución debido a que permitía la esclavitud. William Lloyd Garrison denunció la Constitución como "un acuerdo con la muerte y con el Infierno."_

 _Durante la Era Gilded, cuando el gobierno de los Estados Unidos estaba lleno de corrupción, surgió una visión de que la Constitución era defectuosa. La fuerte critica de Woodrow Wilson del sistema de comité y de la separación de pod...-_ La voz del profesor cada vez iba desapareciendo más y más a medida que iba bajando el volumen, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que estaba completamente sordo de un oído, hablase con un volumen tan bajito? Su móvil vibró.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De:** MikeRoss

 **Asunto** : Me aburro 3

Yo pensaba que estarías viviendo la vida universitaria a lo grande. ¿No debería ser fiestas todos los días y citas a todas horas? ¿O fiestas a todas horas y citas todos los días? Una de esas dos, estoy seguro.

Por cierto, Marcus no ha pasado las pruebas para el equipo de Beisbol.

 _Mike Ross_

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De:** Hspecter

 **Asunto** : Me aburro 4

Lo sé. Papá me ha llamado para contármelo, ya lo intentará el año que viene.

Ya que eres tú quien lo menciona, ¿cómo va todo por casa? ¿Con Ellen?

Ves demasiadas películas… Aunque si que tengo una cita esta noche y una fiesta.

Atiende en clase.

 _Harvey Specter_

* * *

.

Suspira y mira el reloj. ¡Aun le quedan dos horas más de esa clase! Va a morir y por lo que puede ver no es el único. Uno de primera fila está jugando al candy Crush, dos se están pasando notitas sobre vete a saber qué y hay uno viendo una serie en su portátil. El móvil vuelve a vibrar pero Harvey opta por no responder, si no presta atención en esa clase le supondrá leerse esa misma materia.

Es en la cafetería, mientras coquetea con la camarera, Lily según pone en su etiqueta, que recuerda que jamás leyó el correo.

Se siente un poco culpable. Fue él quien amenazó a Mike con que si no le escribía correos semanales iría de vuelta a casa para quemarle todos sus libros, son 14 horas de coche, que no son moco de pavo, pero aun así conduciría todo e camino de vuelta de ser necesario. Lo cierto es que la primera amenaza que iba a salir de su boca eran dos collejas, pero…

...Pero ESO.

Su padre ha prometido que no va a permitirlo. Marcus ha prometido que no lo va a permitir. Su madre ha prometido continuar con la terapia. Mike ha prometido mandarle correos todos los días que tiene informática, los que son dos a la semana y siempre que Gordon le de permiso para usar el ordenador.

Desde que su madre regresara a vivir con ellos no han ocurrido más incidentes. Todo parece civilizado y aunque Gordon aun pasa más tiempo con su música de lo que antes hacia, lo demás ha cambiado. No es como si fueran hermanos ni nada parecido pero, Marcus y Mike aun conservan el pacto de paz y ambos hablan con él rigurosamente todas las semanas.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De** : MikeRoss

 **Asunto** : Me aburro 5

¿Una cita, cita? ¿O una cita? ¿Le vas a recitar tus frases de Oscar Wilde? _"El amor es un sacramento que debería recibirse de rodillas."_ Aunque yo creo que eres más de Billy Walder, pero si lo cito aquí a lo mejor me expulsan del colegio. Otra vez.

En casa todo bien, puedes para de preocuparte. Ellen tiene una nueva medicación y tu padre ya tiene material para un nuevo cd.

Y mi padre biológico puede que se presentase en la salida del colegio hace una semana. ¡Pero no pasa nada! No se acercó ni nada… Solo nos miro a Marcus y a mi subir al autobús. No se lo he dicho a nadie, no quiero que se alteren así que…

 _Mike Ross._

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De** : Hspecter

 **Asunto** : Furia como apellido

¡Esa es la clase de cosas con las que tienes que empezar un correo! ¿Y cómo quieres que no me altere? Voy a consultar con un abogado y si vuelves a verlo, olerlo, saber algo de él...¡Me avisas!

Y otra cosa, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para leer algo de Oscar Wilde? ¿Billy Walder?

¡Aun no has cumplido ni los seis años! Si no hay adultos filtrando lo que lees, hazlo tu mismo.

 _Harvey Furia Specter._

* * *

.

Ese crío...Ese maldito crío… Iba a ser su perdición.

\- Oye Louis.- Se sienta con el menú de la cafetería enfrente de su compañero de clase.- Tu no sabrás que profesor se encarga de Derecho de la familia y si es bueno ¿no?

\- Sabes de sobra la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Y por supuesto que lo sabe. Louis Litt es una Wikipedia andante sobre el profesorado de la Universidad. Lo tiene todo perfectamente bien memorizado para poder hacerles la pelota como un profesional.- Jessica Person imparte la materia este cuatrimestre porque Joshua Radin está de baja. ¿Por qué preguntas? A ti solo te interesa el Derecho corporativo.

\- Gracias Louis.- Y sin haber tocado casi su comida abandona la mesa.- ¡Te debo una!

Llega a la facultad en pocos minutos debido a que su cafetería esta, literalmente, al lado del edificio. Realmente esa rama del Derecho no le corresponde hasta dentro de dos cursos, pero espera que pueda pasar como un alumno más de esa clase preguntando por un caso hipotético.

Al final Jessica Person no estaba en su despecho y ha tenido que marcharse concertando una cita para la siguiente semana.

Tiene un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

Se pasa cuatro horas mirando cada poco su móvil y cuando por fin Mike le puede responder, seguramente Gordon no habrá podido resistir más sus suplicas y habrá cedido que use el ordenador. Su cita acaba de llegar hace unos pocos minutos, pero como está mirando el menú del restaurante no cree que note como coge el móvil.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De** : MikeRoss

 **Asunto** : Todo bien

Gordon fue quién me digo que cogiera el libro que quisiera de vuestra biblioteca y no veo que tiene de malo.

No te dije nada porque sabía que te pondrías así. No quiero que te preocupes.

 _Mike Ross._

* * *

.

\- Los entrantes de bacalao con boniato y cilantro me suenan bien.- La chica le mira nerviosa y coloca un mechón de su pelo pelirrojo detrás de la oreja.- ¿Y a ti?

\- Si, si… Lo que tu quieras.- Responde aun con el móvil en la mano. Ella hace una mueca al verle teclear pero no comenta nada.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De** : Hspecter

 **Asunto** : Tu enano. Yo adulto.

Alguien tiene que ponerse así. Yo me encargo de que él no vuelva a molestarte.

Recuerda me que te compre un móvil y podamos hablar por whatsapp. Esto es ridículo.

 _Harvey Specter_.

* * *

.

Les traen los entrantes y el primer plato. Ella le está contando cosas sobre su gato sobre las cuales él no tiene ningún interés, pero su escote pronunciado hace más fácil fingir interés, aunque no tanto como para ignorar cuando su móvil vuelve a vibrar.

\- ¿Es...importante?- Le pregunta ella dudosa.- Parece que es una novia o así...No que a mi me importe...- Con una caída de ojos y sacando morritos.- No es que me moleste…

Claro. Una frase como esa puso fin a la cita con efecto inmediato.

Media hora más tarde, de regreso a su dormitorio, a solas (y que penoso era admitir que Louis Litt iba a llegar más tarde a dormir un 14 de febrero que el propio Harvey), lee lo que el mocoso le ha respondido.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De** : MikeRoss

 **Asunto:** ….

¿Y si quiero conocerlo? A veces veo las fotos que tus padres tienen de los míos y… ¿es malo que quiera conocerles?

No te enfades.

 _Mike Ross._

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **D** e: Hspecter

 **Asunto** : Idiota

No tiene nada de malo, pero me gustaría estar ahí si ese encuentro tiene lugar. Si yo no puedo estar avisa a Gordon.

Vete a dormir ya enano, son las nueve y media de la noche.

Intentare llamarte este sábado y hablamos sobre el tema.

 _Harvey Specter._

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 **De:** MikeRoss

 **Asunto:** …...

¿Lo prometes?

Mike Ross

* * *

.

No sabe si Mike se refiere a no estar enfadado o a la llamada del sábado pero no importa, para ambas cosas tiene la misma respuesta.

.

* * *

 **Nuevo Mensaje**

 _De:_ Hspecter

 **Asunto** : …..

Prometido

 _Harvey Specter._

 _._

 _.._

 _TBC_


End file.
